The present invention is related to a nailing tool capable of initially starting a connecting member with a tip, such as a nail or a self-tapping screw, into a work piece to facilitate succeeding work.
A sharp connecting member such as a nail or a self-tapping screw is used to connect two work pieces. When striking a nail into a work piece with a hammer, an operator must pinch the nail with one hand and hold the hammer with the other hand for hammering the nail. After the tip of the nail is nailed into the surface of the work piece, the operator can release the nail and directly totally hammer the nail into the work piece with the hammer. During such operation, it often takes place that the operator fails to strike the nail and instead strikes the hand pinching the nail. This often results in injury of the hand, especially in those working sites hard for the operator to strike the nail in correct angle, such as a narrow space or a ceiling.
A screwdriver is used to press a self-tapping screw against a work piece and screw it into the work piece. When the tip of the self-tapping screw is not yet thrust into the work piece, during turning the self-tapping screw, it often takes place that the self-tapping screw slips away or bound out. Therefore, such operation is inconvenient and dangerous.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a nailing tool capable of initially starting a connecting member with a tip. The nailing tool enables an operator to initially start the connecting member such as a nail or a self-tapping screw into a work piece to facilitate succeeding work and protect the operator from being injured in operation.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: